


042. Your Dad Hates Me

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [42]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Father-Boyfriend Talk, First Date, Fluff, Not Incest, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Since They're In Different Families, Teacher-Student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: We Went On One Date And Then I Found Out You’re My Teacher’s Daughter And Your Dad Already Hates My GutsFiveya (Five x Vanya)





	042. Your Dad Hates Me

How did he NOT figure this out? For someone who was considered a genius, especially for his age, he was a complete idiot. Like seriously? How many people did he think had the last name Petrov in his stupid town? And how could he not think that his new girlfriend and his teacher, that hates his guts, might be related? It wasn’t even a common last name like Smith or Johnson it some shit. God he’s an idiot.

Five didn’t figure it out until he was taking Vanya back to her house after their first date, walking onto her front porch just a few steps from her front door. They were talking on her porch and the front door opened, and instead of one of her parents opening the door, instead their AP Calculus teacher Mr. Petrov, who, once again, hates his guts, was waiting at Vanya’s front door. Just as he was about to ask Vanya why their teacher was at her house, Vanya walked over to Mr. Petrov and hugged him. What? “Hi daddy, this is my boyfriend Five Ecker. Five this is my dad, Liev Petrov.” Vanya introduced, motioning to between the two men. Wait what?!

Mr. Petrov, Liev, stuck his hand out towards Five, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Five.” Liev said, a fake smile on his face that Five has been on the receiving end of a number of times, given that he does entice most of them with his so called ‘contentious arrogance’. Which was fair. Rude, but fair.

Showing one of his smirks Five replied, “The pleasure is all mine Mr. Petrov.” Five shook Liev’s outstretched hand. 

After the two’s tense handshake, Liev told Vanya to go inside. Vanya, being the obedient, sweet daughter she is she said a quick goodbye to Five, promising to see him tomorrow, before going into her house, closing the door behind her.

“I’ll keep things real short for you Mr. Ecker, don’t hurt my little girl or I’ll make your life hell.” Liev said, it could have been considered threatening but considering this was how just about all of their interactions were like, Five wasn’t too concerned.

One of his infamous smirks etched its way onto his face as he said, “Now come on Mr. Petrov, I expected something better from you.”

“And what were you expecting from me Mr. Ecker?” Liev asked in return.

Five shoved his hands into the front pockets of his pants, “I don’t know Mr. Petrov, just something less cliche. Something more personal and sincere to be honest. After all she is your only child, your baby girl. Get a little creative Mr. Petrov.” Five challenged, smirk still prominent on his face.

Mr. Petrov’s face remained annoyingly neutral for what seemed like forever. Until Liev laughed, sarcastically of course, but he laughed. “Of course Five, how about this? As much as I despise you and despise having the misfortune of you ever stepping foot into my classroom, I know you Five. I know that when you really care about something there’s nothing that anyone can say or do that’ll stop you, which is why I know that if you truly love my daughter you would never hurt her or let anyone else hurt her. Am I wrong Five?” Mr. Petrov asked.

“No sir.”

“Good night Five.”

“Good night sir.”


End file.
